Chocolate
Chocolate is the third type of blocker which appears in Candy Crush Saga, it is a very common blocker and very annoying as it will grow by one space if you do not clear and it can even eat Special Candies which makes it very annoying. Chocolate can be removed by making a move next to it but it is not a movable blocker and if you get rid of all the chocolate then it means that it will not come back again, also chocolate first appears in the 5th episode which is Minty Meadow, chocolate can also cover a candy frog and it can eat any Candies even Colour Bombs which is very annoying. Appearence Chocolate is a brown colour and it is shaped like ordinary chocolate, it also has the words 'Candy Crush' written on it to make it a Candy Crush Chocolate, however it makes a quite sound if you get rid of a piece and when you get rid of it all it will not grow again. This is currently the first blocker to grow and not just stay on the board but it can be removed by making matches next to it. Locked Chocolate Locked chocolate is the second blocker of chocolate it use to first appear first in Level 52 but then it got removed from that level and it now first appears in Level 1056 and in the Siberian Sorbet episode. Locked chocolate is simply a chocolate that is covered with licorice locks and locked chocolate can make many leves hard like 1061 and other levels that have locked chocolate, however it does not appear until late in the game. It is very common in the 1000s and in the Siberian Sorbet episode. Gallery Locked Chocolate.png|Lockolate Chocolate-0.png|Chocolate Locked Frog Chocolate.gif|Frockolate Chocolateatingcolourbomb.gif|Every. Single. Time Candyfroginchocolate.png|Candy Frog in chocolate Candyfrogchocolate.gif|Animating Candy Frog in chocolate Chocolateatingstripedcandy.gif|The only room to spread when no tiles are left Chocolateatingcandybomb.gif|Chocolate eating candy bomb Chocolateatingstripedcandues.gif|Chocolate eats striped candies Chocolateatingcandy.gif|Chocolate eating candy Trivia The chocolate has the words 'Candy Crush' inscribed in it. This blocker is the main reason why the past version level 70 was very hard and level 461 is insanely hard. Level 846 has 64 chocolates to start with; the most compared to any other level. This is followed by level 299 with 57 chocolates along with 10 functional chocolate spawners and 8 useless chocolate spawners. Locked chocolate was initially one of the few items not introduced in Dreamworld until the redesign of Dreamworld level 52. Its removal from that level makes it one of the few items not introduced in Dreamworld. Sometimes, the chocolate will eat special candies even when there are other spaces for the chocolate to expand. This is because the game chooses an adjacent candy for chocolate to eat at random. In the Facebook version the animation of the chocolate growth depends on it's parent. Basically you can see the previous chocolate splitting into another one, unlike the iOS version. It's only helpful in limited cases, one being when it engulfs a hard-to-reach candy bomb to defuse it. This can happen in levels 275 and 303, among others. Another case is when it eats a sugar key, which causes all sugar chests to lose one layer. This can be seen on level 1031 where destroying all keys is the only objective. In reality, chocolates are a very popular well loved gift especially for dating, yet in Candy Crush it is a very terrible element. When chocolate is expanding it looks like molten chocolate, the sound is like a "blub". When you remove it, it sounds like breaking real chocolate ("crack") and it seems, that chocolate has nuts; It falls in pieces over the board. Its multiplication is described as nightmare. It was used by the Bubblegum Troll to block the train tracks in Butterscotch Boulders. It was later used by Tiffi to do the same thing in Starlight Station. This and marmalade are the two blockers which trapped Mr. Toffee's feet in the CCS TV ad. This is the only blocker that appear in the achievement system in my profile (Chocolate Shocker, Chocolate Chopper, and Chocolate Chipster achievement). Despite locked chocolate being a variant of regular chocolate it is still classed as it's own blocker. Currently, locked chocolate is the latest element to be introduced. Although Locked chocolates must be destroyed with special candies, Jelly fish can break it with one shot. GalleryEdit Category:Blockers